


白日美人

by HiHassy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Veela设定, 养成, 双性, 未成年
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 送给MiaMiMia大大的一篇文Newt是Veela设定 十五岁Veela私设是该血统巫师为双性体质利己主义者忒修斯一心只想把弟弟占为己有 用语言诱导 用行为管控身为媚娃的纽特在青春期中成长的不只是身心 还有对性的渴望不虐！我发誓 我就是想写写未成年双性男孩儿的性爱故事性学博士的性学研究课语言上非常脏 慎入





	1. Chapter 1

01 

Newt Scamander在今年冬天刚过完十五岁的生日，正值身体飞速生长的年纪，妈妈为他新换的制服又有些小了，每走一步他都能感觉到尺寸过分贴合自己身躯的校裤紧紧勒住了他的大腿以及胯部，很挤，很磨人。

如果有人跟在他的后面一眼就能看见他比起其他少年更加浑圆挺翘的屁股还有不自觉地随着步履而扭动的腰肢。所以Newt一直不喜欢别人盯着自己看的样子，现在他正努力把自己的脑袋埋在厚重的书籍当中，想要减少同年级的男孩子们对自己投来的热烈目光。

事实上，他总以为下一秒就会被这些紧盯他不放的同学生吞活剥拆吃入腹了，这不是他的臆想，而是普通社交之外的，很不自在的压迫感。但他庆幸显得自己太过招人眼球的制服外面还有一件巫师袍，这东西就像一个保护罩一样，让他得以在霍格沃茨行走的时候感到安心。

十五岁，是个有了清晰明确的自我意识但又对所有事物都一知半解的年纪，耗不掉的精力，用不完的热情，Newt知道男孩子们在想些什么，无非是肉体和性欲，赤裸而又直接。

都怪自己那该死的屁股。他在心里埋怨自己。

还有其他的与众不同的地方。

他匆匆走近教室，离上课还有二十分钟，但后排已经坐了几个格兰芬多的男生。Newt忍不住抬头打量这群少年一眼，哦，是他认识的，昨天还一起打过魁地奇练习赛。有一个男孩儿发现了他的目光微微挑起嘴角，他放下手里的书对男孩儿们冷淡地点点头，连寒暄都省了。

Newt面无表情地转回头，但脑海里还是浮现了刚才那些格兰芬多的样子，他们明明和自己同龄身形上却已经有了成年巫师的架势，硬朗、英俊、强壮但带着些与年龄密不可分的少年感——某种张扬又清爽的气息。那个格兰芬多漫不经心的笑又出现了，他心头一动脸也慢慢热了起来，他明白这其实并不是喜欢的感觉，只是单纯对年轻男性的欣赏而已。

Scamander有轻微地自闭症状，这让他内心更为纤细敏感，同时也比同龄的孩子要早熟一些，当然，也有人告诉他是他的早慧让自己无法融入到同龄人当中。但不管是哪种说法，都令他在青春期里准确地判断出他人的举动到底是情感上的喜欢还只是青春期中对于欲望的好奇。

就拿坐在他后方那群不安分的格兰芬多来说吧，Newt知道，有一个男孩儿一直都是喜欢自己的。

高大的红发少年总是试着人群中挑起关于Newt Scamander的话题，尝试了很多次，都没人在意他的话。直到他用着Newt仔细听就能听清他们对话的音量问旁边的同学，“嘿，你们确定他是Veela吗？昨天下场以后我不小心碰到他的手，他都脸红了。他好害羞……”

只有在谈论色情边缘问题的时候，男孩子的注意力才会彻底专注起来。

“害羞？这可能只是他勾引你的办法吧。”

Newt本来就红着的脸更烫了几分，勾引？他从来没有想要那么做过，是这些年轻气盛的男孩儿总是把灼灼目光放在自己身上。他委屈极了，下意识地收拢巫师袍挡住交叠着的双腿让它们紧紧扣在一起。

另一个男孩儿说话声音更响了些，半开玩笑似的说道：“Veela血统的事还能有假吗？整个霍格沃茨就那么一个，听我爸爸说他家里也没有要隐瞒的意思，好像还想给他找个纯血贵族定下婚事。”

“有、有人会喜欢他这样的吗？”那个喜欢Newt的少年带着阴阳怪气的音调刻意嘲讽，“他家里要给他安排也是安排男人吧，他们会喜欢他的阴茎吗？”

“没有关系啊，他们都说Veela的身体非常敏感做起来湿得要命谁不想试试看？而且听说他们下面是没有毛的……我也想看看……”

“话说，那天我碰到他的腰了，又细又软，身上的味道也好香，我都勃起了……”

“他骑在扫帚上会难受还是会爽？”

Newt整理课堂笔记的右手一顿，他没想到这群人就在他身后直白地议论自己，肆无忌惮地，没有下限地，这让他多少有点排斥一直都挺喜欢的魁地奇竞赛了，他可从来没想过对着扫帚做些什么。

男孩儿们的讨论还在继续，“不行了，我都快忍不住了，如果我直接去跟他说我要操他，他会同意吗？”

“拜托，你醒醒。看他的样子一定还没开过苞，怎么样都轮不到你。”

“你的意思是他还是个处女？”

男孩们说话的声音越压越低，但是每安静一会儿又会爆发出大笑。Newt的眼睛微微下垂过长的睫毛一颤一颤的，他脸上的红晕总算降了下来。只是有人靠近的话就会发现他不合常理的急促呼吸声，甚至还有幸能瞥见他巫师袍下面紧紧绞着的双腿。

Newt能想象到格兰芬多的话题讨论到了哪一步，或者在这些年轻男孩儿眼里，自己已经是一丝不挂，坐在凳子上朝他们大张着双腿了，在那过程中所有的秘密都一览无遗。他的阴茎因为少年的羞辱而高高翘起，本该不存在男性身体上的花穴欢快地吐着浑浊的淫液……

是的，那些格兰芬多的同学说得没错，他是个有Veela血统的赫奇帕奇，说实在的，他也不知道自己为什么会在纯血家族中基因突变，小时候Newt想装作自己和大家没什么不同，但Veela的身份时时刻刻提醒他异于常人。

Veela之所以总是收获那么高的讨论度，不仅仅是因为他们天生美丽迷人，还因为他们雌雄同体的特殊体质。

也就是说，Newt永远没办法做一个普普通通的少年，在他的阴茎下面有一个同样发育完善的女性器官。尽管他刻意让自己做一些男孩子才做的事，但也无法隐瞒在青春期中他那焦灼地泛着痒意的花穴。

后排男孩儿们的言论，很明显刺激到了他，他不喜欢这类轻浮好色的人群，但并不讨厌他们的议论。Newt不想让、也不会让这群人来真正地触碰自己，可是那些带着肮脏字眼的想象会让他产生难以言说的兴奋。

十五岁的Newt心中，那些有关于性欲的模样开始慢慢显现，它们是多彩的，足以忘我的。而如今他也正试着敞开心扉接纳来势汹汹的欲望。他是会忍不住去探究男性的身体的，但不会太超过，在他偶尔出现的幻想当中有肤色鲜明的肉体横陈却没有清晰可见的漂亮面孔。

他努力平息着自己身体的渴求，将思绪集中在课堂之上，效果不错，没过多久他又专心地投入到实验中，只是湿润的内裤已经没有办法补救了。

近来很奇怪的一件事逐渐引起了他的警惕，他总是湿得厉害，会像个饥渴的荡妇，在深夜里揉搓着被淫水泡软的阴蒂。Newt有时候会想这一切是不是来得太早了一点，他的脑子里不该总是装着这些东西的。

他才十五岁，还无法理智地掌控自己身体的本能。

他曾经问过自己的好友Leta一个问题，“一些事情分不清到底有没有益处，但太早接触了会不会不太好？”

Leta那时正低着头赶着论文，楞了一下，反问他：“为什么会觉得不好？”

“就是觉得……”他低着头脸上红红的，“所有事情都在飞速发展，它们已经超出我的年龄范畴了。”

这大概也是早慧的结果，总是能轻易地看透人心因此会试着躲避他们，品尝过性爱的美妙后又会忍不住惦记第二次三次。

Newt太早了解一些事情的好与坏了，这让他感到了不安。

他的快乐变得成熟而又自由，他不能像普通的学生那样容易满足，他开始试着冲出重围做一些自己想要做的事情。

“亲爱的纽特这是件好事。等大家都长大开始明白道理所在的时候，你已经是个经验老到的前辈了。与其考虑那么多，你不如想想怎么利用它们为自己创造更好的资源。”

Oh, 典型斯莱特林的言论，话题显而易见地因此终止了。

纽特耸耸肩，不愿把Leta的话放在心里。

一堂课因为开头对一场低级言论的窥听，让Newt整段时间都心绪不宁，熬到下课的时候他突然松了口气，好在，今天是回家的日子。

因为体质的特殊，他不常在霍格沃茨里面进行留宿，哥哥有空的话就会把他接回家（Theseus总是能得到某些不能解释的特权）

为了躲过他人的目光，他一下课就往外面跑，到了约定好的地点他就看见上周说好要来接他的Theseus已经在等着他了。

哥哥高大英俊，他的肌肉合理地分布在讨人喜欢的部位，这让他看起来不会太过壮硕。哥哥喜欢穿着精心剪裁过的西装，微卷的头发总是一丝不苟地梳在脑后，与霍格沃茨里那些强壮但幼稚的少年人不同，哥哥散发着的是另一种，有关于男人的魅力。虽然没有带着阳光清爽的气息，但是撩人成熟的韵味自成一派。

Newt有些紧张又难以抑制心头的喜悦，三步并两步地走过去和Theseus打了招呼。

哥哥看见弟弟朝自己走过来，紧绷的一张脸绽放出了笑意，用力搂住对方，贴在男孩儿的耳边小声说：“Artemis你有没有想我？”

Newt抿了抿唇，想说没有，但多亏了Theseus的教导有方，他面对这个男人时总是习惯性的想要坦诚。他说：“想了，好想。”

男人牵着弟弟的手，把对方带进车厢里，魔杖随意地向后一挥让不大的车厢形成了一个封闭的环境，谁也不知道他们会在里面做些什么。Theseus温柔地把Newt搂进怀里，习以为常地用手往弟弟的胯间揉了揉，“是心里想，还是这里想啊？”

Theseus的抚摸不轻不重，有效地缓和了Newt压制已久的瘙痒，但很快又形成了新的一种催化剂，玩得Newt呼吸不稳，双腿大敞。

“唔……都想，再、再用力一点……”

Theseus停下手上的动作，用那只击破了Newt保护屏障的手撩起对方紧贴着前胸的制服，轻轻揉搓弟弟和下身的成熟完全不符合的平坦胸部。他说：“那你得先把衣服脱掉啊。”

哥哥的气息拍打在他敏感的脖颈上，Newt忍不住抖了抖，他缩在哥哥的怀里闭目思考了几分钟，还未收到Theseus新一轮的提示，他便主动站起来褪去身上所有的遮挡物——

一直给他带来安全感的巫师袍在Theseus的面前作用就显得不那么大了，Newt随意地解开它扔在了地上。

接着是紧紧包裹住全身的制服，将它们一寸未留地剥离出自己身体的时候，他忍不住松了口气，心中油然升起一种可以称之为解放的快感。

但他没有脱掉长至小腿肚子的白袜和牛筋底皮鞋，他知道Theseus很喜欢他身上保留一些少年人才有的特质，裸露纤细的身躯加上从足尖延伸出去的长袜总有种侵略青涩少年的禁忌感。

Newt的阴茎一暴露在空气之中就开始勃发，他忍不住往大腿内侧挤了挤，其实他比较担心的是花穴里的水好像要漏出来了。

Theseus自然不会像好色之徒那样看见少年稚嫩诱人的酮体就直接扑上去施暴强奸，他面色如常地望着身体渐渐泛红的Newt，微微弯下身，手肘撑在膝盖上，指尖轻轻地敲打着下巴像在斟酌某种计划。

Newt被他看得浑身发麻，他已经能感觉到自己敏感饥渴的下身开始抽搐了，它们正渴望着被面前这个男人大力抚摸肆意玩弄。

Theseus在这个时候发话了，“让我看看你的逼。”

绅士的模样，嘴里却吐着露骨的话语，Newt呼吸一滞，下面又涌出一股热流。

比起霍格沃茨里那些莽撞幼稚的男孩子，他显然更喜欢Theseus这样的坏男人。

Newt迫不及待地靠坐在Theseus对面的长排座椅上，他尽可能地张开双腿撑在身体两边。

Theseus盯着他的身体，像是怎么都看不腻一样，眼神中总是带着欣赏和爱意——Newt这具雌雄同体的躯壳并不怪异，阴茎偏长肿胀起来的样子透着年轻人的活力但却同花穴一样粉嫩，而乖乖躲在阴茎后面的花穴则更加漂亮，小花的颜色很淡干净得让人舍不得伸手去摘取，层层叠叠的花瓣此刻正无力地阻挡着男人们去夺走圣女贞操的冲动。Theseus知道，一旦深入挖掘，摧残过后的花朵会变得美艳无比。

Newt的身体十分惊艳，兼具了男性美和女性美的两副器官诡异和谐地寄居在同一个家园中，但为了获取成长的营养，它们让弟弟早早地走向成熟，连吐息之中都带着诱人的花香。这或许就是Veela的魅力，总在不经意之间俘获男人的性和忠诚。

但这样的Newt Scamander柔美却不脆弱，他的美丽仿佛带着吞噬人心的危险性。Theseus一直觉得弟弟像饱满多汁的蜜桃，咬下一口即会喷出全是甜美的果实和汁水，但再品尝得仔细一些就能发觉最中心的地方有一个坚硬的内核。

不警惕的人是会被Newt给狠狠伤害的。

因为Newt张着两条腿的缘故，原本闭合的肉缝被彻底打开了，花蒂破茧而出在饥渴地暴露之中化身成了蝴蝶的两翼，激动吐水的蝴蝶挥舞着翅膀静静地引诱着男人的抚摸。

Theseus仔细看了看，Newt的花穴之中流出大量的热液。他晃了晃神，似乎在回忆戳碰上去的那种手感，骚甜的淫水是过分黏腻的，一旦在那上面停留得太久，整根手指都会被泡得发皱。但显然，目前Newt的生理反应有些过激，多日调教养成的认知，让他连手都没有伸出去便直接评论道：“怎么会湿得那么厉害？”

Newt想要摇头，他也不知道自己怎么就变成这样了，他紧紧掰开因为酸麻快掉回地面的双腿，小声解释道：“我问过同学，她说压力大了就会这样，最近忙着准备考试，我睡不着。”

Theseus觉得他认真的解释十分可爱，但表面上还是很严厉的样子，“哪个同学？男生女生？”

“哈啊……”手指不经意划过阴茎的时候带来了连通全身的快感，Newt赶紧堵住嘴里的呻吟，红着眼睛说：“是女生，是Leta.”

“还有呢？”

Newt原以为询问到这里就会结束了，没想到Theseus仍然在追问他。他回想着这段时间在学校里的事情，还是支支吾吾地把今天下午的事说了出来，“今天下午，有几个格兰芬多的同学在议论我。”

Theseus被挑起了兴趣，“他们说了什么？”

“他们偷偷摸了我，我不知道，说我身上很香。”Newt自己说出这样的词汇，习惯了享受哥哥照顾的身体紧紧拧在一起，“还说我是个处女，想来操我。”

Theseus啧了一声，笑出声来，他伸手将Newt的花蒂揉出下流的水声，说：“他们可真傻。”

“你应该告诉他们，你去年生日那天晚上就被男人在床上操哭了。”

TBC。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Theseus觉得想要得到Newt并不是一件难事。

神秘诱人的Veela血统, 美丽惊艳的双性体质，还有矜傲内敛的Newt Scamander本人，看起来都本该是危险而又遥远的存在。每每被旁人提及时他们都带着好奇和敬畏之情，但Theseus不以为然。

他因为体内泛起的燥热狠狠扯动着在脖子上禁锢了一天的领带，他偏过头去看乖乖抱着双腿露出蝴蝶的Newt，笑了笑。

看吧，就是这么轻而易举。

和Newt待在一起的每一天没有不快乐的日子，Theseus觉得，这不仅来源于他对Newt的珍惜和喜爱，还有属于男人被充分满足的权威性和独占欲。

“他们要是知道了你十四岁就被我操透了，是会伤心还是会变本加厉地意淫你呢？”

可爱的弟弟听着他直白露骨的话，下面的小花直接喷出了一股淫水，由于掰开大腿的缘故，让这些渴望性爱的浊液显得格外明显。Theseus揉着弟弟花蒂的手指也被这股水冲得失了章法，他忍不住往里戳了戳，然后往软核上用力一捏，令Newt直接抖着腿尖叫起来。

“骚成这样了，为什么不让那些格兰芬多知道你是个喜欢做爱的坏小孩儿？”Theseus从位置上起身，走了几步蹲在Newt大敞的腿间，冷不丁地用唇舌舔过弟弟被淫液打湿的大腿内侧。

“啊……不要这样忒修斯……求你了……”Newt的全身都敏感得要命，他的四肢再也没有多余的气力去维持原先的动作了，它们软软地搭在哥哥的肩头，阴茎也射出了更多的水。

Theseus把Newt的行为视为淫荡的邀请，舔了舔弟弟的花穴，接着说：“嗯？怎么不回答我？你每天在学校里喷那么多水，不让男孩子们来一起操你？Artemis你很喜欢年轻漂亮的肉体，不是吗？”

Newt红着脸双手颤抖地搂住Theseus的脑袋，不断摇头，“不……我不要他们，但我会忍不住看他们的身体……”他眨着有些酸涩的眼睛，眼泪受重力影响直接掉了下来，他轻轻吻着哥哥的额头，请求道：“你能原谅我吗？”

“原谅我的不忠。”

Theseus有些惊讶，他说的其实都是些不过脑子的话，在这个时候他丢掉了在魔法部的严谨措辞，就像那条已经不知道被他扔到哪里的领带一样，话语里带着的都是直觉和色情的因子，不能深究。

他看着Newt赤身裸体贴着他小声啜泣的样子心软得一塌糊涂，但为了多看几眼弟弟柔软的模样，他忍住了抱住对方激烈拥吻的冲动。

Oh, 去你妈的年轻男孩儿，去你妈的不忠。

小子们都看看，Artemis可是带着Scamander的姓氏。

可他嘴里却十分冷漠地说：“我不会原谅你的Artemis。”

Newt的眼泪流得更多了，湿淋淋的穴口还不断在哥哥手中磨蹭，“Theseus……”

可怜极了，但又异常可爱。

Theseus将中指往Artemis藏在深处此刻却完全打开的软到毫无阻拦的阴道口送了送。手指十分轻松地就被湿热的淫肉包裹住了，紧得要命，他挑挑眉，说：“但你可以选择接受我的惩罚。”

Newt也不问惩罚是什么就直直地点头，咬着下唇小声吟叫着任哥哥在自己的身体上动作。

“惩罚是——下周回到霍格沃茨不可以自慰，也不能让它们自己流水射精。”男人知道Veela血统让Newt的身体格外敏感，尤其是弟弟年龄还太小无法忍受住青春期荷尔蒙的诱惑，这样的要求是种惩罚也是为了下一次见面做好准备。Theseus又将另一根手指也往Newt已经含住入侵者的洞穴中插入，“你必须对我诚实。”

“我一直都是的。”弟弟 皱着眉头，漫不经心地回答道，他的注意力显然已经脱离了和Theseus的讨论。Newt红着脸小幅度地扭着腰把自己的身体往Theseus手指上压了压，他好像在尝试着什么，努力多次以后又泄气地任由哥哥来掌控局势。

事实上，在Theseus每提出一个新的要求时，他都会说一句“你必须对我诚实”，Newt也一定会这样回答他——

我总是对你很诚实。

我一直都是这样的。

这是一种后天形成的却难以磨灭的好习惯，哪怕当前Newt根本不在意Theseus说下的话，可事后他还是会朝着Theseus想要的方向发展。

Theseus露出了志得意满的神情，Newt虽然不算听话，可他足够诚实，面对这样的男孩儿Theseus心中总是十分愉悦的。比起一味地管控驯服，有时候坦诚更让人兴奋。

所谓的坦诚并不局限于Newt不对他撒谎这件事上，这其中也包括了Newt淫荡的身体，大胆的行为，主动的热情。他知道，弟弟想要的话，一定不会对他有所隐瞒。

但弟弟如果没有从性爱中获得快感，自然也逃不过他的眼睛。他也注意到了先前弟弟不经意间的小动作，但手指依然在弟弟被淫水泡着的阴道中反复抽插，越顶就会越湿。就仿佛拧开了水龙头，水会越积越多，承载不下的液体会慢慢满溢出来，然后在弟弟暴露出来的下身中任意游走。

Newt的鼓缝会被浸湿，后穴会湿，阴蒂花唇也会完全湿润。在Theseus手指的抽动下，那里面还会发出“咕唧咕唧”的勾人水声，他每次听见想要操坏Newt的愿望又会强烈几分，但他不会太急躁，他享受Newt的身体为他发出痴迷的声响。

这像个恶性循环，弟弟越是湿得厉害他就硬得更快，他的性欲被挑起以后又会越发希望弟弟的肉体再湿再软一点。所以他们的前戏总是十分漫长，Theseus喜欢看到Newt被他打开所有情欲开关后的骚浪姿态。

“听见了吗？你的逼里被我的手指搅出了水声。”

因为羞涩紧闭双唇的Newt还是在这一刻破了功，他在变声期沙哑低沉的声音此刻变得柔软性感，吐息之间都像携着钩子，想要出其不备地牢牢勾住Theseus的身心。

“唔啊……听、听见了……好湿啊，Theseus我是不是要坏掉了？”

Theseus冷冷地“啧”了一声，没有停下手上抠弄的动作，说：“舒服吗？”

Newt愣了愣，支支吾吾地说爽，热流也涌出了更多。

他却不满意弟弟的答案。之所以喜爱对方的坦诚是因为他憎恶他们之间有谎言出现的可能性。他将指腹早就被淫水泡皱的手指从Newt发烫的花穴中抽出，并拢五指大力拍了一下对方溢着水光的穴潭。Theseus能感觉到，Newt的花蒂也跟着波动的软肉抖了抖。他又问了一遍，“舒服吗？”

Newt大口大口地喘着气，“好舒服，快、快高潮了。”

“那这样呢？”Theseus再一次把手指插回了弟弟的阴道中。

Newt一下子哭了起来，他再也藏不住心里所有“不舒服，好难受，好涨。”

“没有快感吗？”

弟弟摇着头，害羞地说：“没有。”

Theseus停下了所有的动作，把弟弟还架在自己肩头的双脚推开，坐回原位仔细端详着弟弟“坏掉”的小逼，“知道为什么会这样吗？”

“知、知道。”

“嗯？”这反而勾起了Theseus的好奇心，“说说看。”

Newt抬起手擦了擦又“吧嗒吧嗒”往下掉的眼泪，“太湿了。”

Theseus听清楚了，他挑挑眉装作不明白其中意思，“你说什么？”

Newt抑制住又变得急促的呼吸，在哥哥面前剖析自己的想法会让他觉得自己像被关在了透明的玻璃罩里，一丝不挂地等着他人来观赏和探究，这太羞耻了，可他又喜欢被哥哥认真探索的感觉。

他的心往下沉了沉，索性自暴自弃地说：“是因为小逼太湿了，细的东西插进来没有感觉，只觉得涨涨的。”

“所以呢？”

“哈啊……所以要用Theseus的阴茎操我……”

他的花穴又争先恐后地挤出一大股水流，弄得他两条腿都湿湿的，有些还喷溅在了车厢的毛绒地毯上。Newt似乎已经到了忍耐极限，在没有Theseus的命令之下，再次掰开双腿，露出了渴求插入的花穴，嘴里喃喃道哥哥操我。

Theseus盯着他，所有的神经都紧绷起来，但他告诉自己现在还不是时候，他不想在密闭逼仄的车厢里结束掉自己和弟弟的性爱。

他在性事上是有些理想主义的，他喜欢漫长的干净的安静的只能听见他们彼此欢呼声的性。

车厢里做爱是很刺激的事，但这不是他现在最想要的。

他走上前拍了拍Newt的手，“把衣服穿好。”

好整以暇的Newt愣住了，他还保持着先前的动作呆在原处。

Theseus笑着捏了捏他哭花的脸，“我们回家慢慢来。”

Newt有些失望，他没有试过在卧室以外的地方和Theseus做爱，多少是有些想要去尝试的想法。他才十五岁，关于性，所有的地点方式都让他觉得新鲜不已。可他知道哥哥一旦做下了决定就不会再有所改变了，与其固执地维持原样，不如乖乖顺着对方的意。

他撇撇嘴，在接受了Theseus给他“清理一新”以后，穿好衣服，蜷缩在哥哥的怀中。

他其实对回家这件事本身没有任何的期待，父母总是对他要求严苛，他们允许自己培养适当兴趣爱好，却决不允许自己为Scamander家丢脸。因此，Newt期待的东西都会和Theseus划上等号。

回家以后的事情也总是千篇一律得让他想要逃避，家养小精灵照旧准备好了丰盛的晚餐，母亲会亲吻他的脸颊说些体己话，而父亲会问他最近学习怎么样。他们一家人会坐在精致的餐桌上共进晚餐，父母会和Theseus讨论他不感兴趣的政治和魔法部，偶尔提及到他的学习成绩又会露出无可奈何的表情。

Newt并不是不学无术的坏孩子，他只是太偏科了，有些科目能保持第一名而有些科目成绩又可以用十分难看来形容。但这也是Scamander家没法放弃他的原因，Newt不笨，他仍然具备成为优秀巫师的能力。

相反，他太聪明了，这让他的眼里只会看着自己感兴趣的东西。

Newt没办法接上父母的问话，他埋下头想要转移自己和对方的注意力。

他的神奇动物是不被允许带上餐桌的，这让他多少有些无聊，身旁的Theseus不知不觉就成了唯一有吸引力的人。

看着和父亲谈笑风生的哥哥，他的心里涌出一阵激动，光是这样做那在车厢里没能得到满足的身体又有了反应。

他把手探了出去，犹豫了一会儿，颤抖着握住了哥哥的手。

Theseus面色如常地在和父母说着魔法部改革的事情，但那只温热的大手回握住了他的。

Newt的手心被捏得全都是热汗，黏黏糊糊地将他们双方交缠在一起。只是尝到了甜头之后他就有些食髓知味，他埋着头扬起嘴角，慢慢扯着哥哥的手移向自己的腿间，不争气的花穴又开始流水了。

Theseus有些意外，他没有想到Newt会玩到这一步，但他体谅弟弟，精力旺盛的少年人总是想要做些奇怪的事情来打破父母的权威，刺激又能获得成就感，他甚至觉得Newt心里肯定很希望他们的关系就这样被父母发现。

小孩子。

Theseus在心里悄悄评价道。

和父母的聊天只临时中断了一瞬，他又继续先前的话题，只是被弟弟挑逗的那只手渐渐地抢回了主动权，开始在弟弟紧绷的校裤上、显露出花穴形状的内侧自在游走。

Newt Scamander在那张纯情羞涩的漂亮脸蛋下，总是半掩半露着足以诱惑他的魅力。Theseus的脑海里不禁浮现出他们第一次发生关系的场景。

那大概是在一年前，Theseus半夜推门走进浴室的时候（他们的房间在二楼的走廊上紧紧挨着，共用一间浴室），他发现本该熟睡的Newt拿着剪刀站在镜子面前。

弟弟单薄的上半身赤裸着，身上还带着刚刚淋浴过后的清香和水汽，他修长而又柔软，整个人都溢着少年人的鲜活感。Theseus看得顿住了脚步，在那一瞬间他才意识到自己内敛沉默的弟弟开始长大了。

缓过神来，他假装镇定地走进去挤出牙膏拧开水龙头，Newt却红着脸看向他，“Theseus你可不可以帮我一个忙？”

他顿了顿，回望着对方。

弟弟扭头指着后脑勺，说：“可以请你帮我修剪一下这里的头发吗？它们太长了，我看不见。”

Theseus才刚刚得以结束掉和傲罗们的应酬，本来想省掉一切麻烦赶紧入睡的，可他望着弟弟修长的脖颈时鬼使神差地应下了对方的请求。

Newt被他安排在了一张正对着镜子的软凳上，而他站在弟弟身后一边从镜中窥探弟弟瘦弱却意外迷人的身躯一边为对方修剪过长的头发。

半干的碎发掉落在了弟弟赤裸的肩头，Theseus舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，忍不住抬手轻轻弹掉它们，吹弹可破的肌肤带着清透的光泽，触碰上去的时候他再一次愣住了。好半天他的目光都没办法从弟弟身上移开，Newt好像一颗洒过露水的新鲜草莓，每一寸都带着香甜的气息，连上面粉嫩的斑点也是可爱至极。

Theseus口腔里分泌出了大量的液体，他的腹部空空荡荡，他饿坏了，他好想尝一口草莓。

非常想。

Theseus显然没有想到自己的思绪会一下子跑得那么偏，他把这归罪于Newt的Veela血统。但他在那一刻清晰地明白，他是在自欺欺人，他根本没有看见过弟弟的女性器官却还是不由自主地被吸引了。

Newt发现他在走神，便从镜子中望着他紧皱的眉头，“Theseus你在想什么？”

Theseus避过他的目光，“咔嚓”一声把最后一截多出来的卷发剪掉，“我在想……你为什么要偷偷把头发剪短？”

弟弟的脸又再次红了起来，这回还蔓延到了全身各处，他看起来更像一粒可口的草莓了。

弟弟说：“上周有个赫奇帕奇的学长说我像女孩子，我不是，你知道的，我不是。”

Theseus下意识地就从Newt身后抱住对方，安慰道：“Newt不要把他们的话当真。”

“学长说我有女孩子才有的东西，他们想扒掉我的裤子……”

听到这句话他心里无端地生出了亲情之外的愤怒，他冷着脸质问Newt，“你让他们看了吗？”

Newt摇摇头，“当然没有，我随身带着魔杖……”

Theseus松了口气，“那就好。”

“可是Theseus他们都很好奇我的身体。”Newt转过身来，抬头望着Theseus，他的眼睛像小鹿一样天真纯洁，嘴里却说着奇怪的话语，“你也会好奇吗？”

指腹上迎来了一阵温热的冲击让Theseus回过神来，他看了看脑袋越埋越低的Newt连脖颈都变得通红了。他知道对方是被自己揉上了高潮，于是又揉了几下收回了带着湿意的手指。

丰盛的晚餐让Theseus食不知味，他的内心终于有了些按捺不住的情绪。在结束了和父母的对话之后，他急不可耐地带着Newt回了房间。

一关上门，弟弟就热情地吻上了他的嘴唇，下身还骚浪地往他的阴茎上摩擦。

“Theseus快操我。”

Theseus看着弟弟的淫态，得意地想——

想要得到Newt并不是一件难事。

TBC。


	3. Chapter 3

03

但这种得意之中又穿插了几分焦躁，不可言说，是Theseus心里最抵触的东西。

混乱的情绪让Theseus有些迷失，他动作粗鲁地将挑逗方式还略显稚嫩的Newt抵在自己的房门上，激烈地吻上去，吮吸弟弟的舌尖，再用自己的舌尖舔过弟弟的贝齿。双手也在同一时间用力玩弄着对方被校裤紧紧包裹住的肉臀，他知道那里有多软多好揉捏，纤瘦的Newt似乎把所有的脂肪都堆积在了屁股上，目的只是为了能更好地勾引男人因他而犯下大错。

犯错？Theseus自嘲地笑了笑，他笑出了声，勾得Newt用迷离且充满疑惑的眼神望着他。

他的心脏被猛地撞击了一下，抚摸着弟弟已经缠在自己身上的两条腿，说：“准备好，我要操你了。”

Newt的脸早已烧了起来，少年搂紧他的肩，贴在他的耳边小声询问：“去床上？”

Theseus扭头看着被家养小精灵打扫得格外整洁的床，他已经能预想到把Newt放在这张床上弟弟的校服连着深蓝色的床罩被重力压出褶皱的样子了，这种场景往往最能刺激他的性欲。没人知道，他一直喜欢在床上做爱并不是因为循规蹈矩，而是为了满足自身的性癖。他喜欢看见平静的假象被打破的画面，他享受拆穿平静假象的破裂感，就像把一块上乘的东方丝帛无情撕毁，光是听着布料断裂的声响都会痛快非常。

而在干净整齐的大床上“毁坏”纯洁无瑕的Newt Scamander是其中最有趣的事情，也是最有仪式感的事，好比亲手拆开一颗包裹着精美糖纸的糖果再放进嘴里用力嚼碎，草莓味的。

没人知道他的恶趣味，亲爱的Newt也不知道。

但他此时此刻不想再重复满足这一癖好了，繁琐浪漫的前戏需要消耗过多的精力和时间，而他现在已经对“要和Artemis做爱”这件事有些迫不及待了。

他轻轻咬着弟弟的嘴唇，给出了否定的答案，“不，就在这里。”

“你希望我怎么做？我知道你会幻想很多，从现在开始只要你听话我都会满足你。”

Newt听到这里，体内竟自主产生了电流激得他浑身发软。他嘴里吐着含含糊糊地呻吟，双手无力地推拒着哥哥，依依不舍地离开了那个过分黏腻的怀抱。Theseus说的没有错，自Newt对自己的身体和性有了认知以来，他就已经意识到自己并不热衷于中规中矩的性交了，他曾在无数次荒诞而又疯狂的臆想之中感受到了性爱独有的潮湿。

他幻想过，在无人的小巷被陌生男人捂住嘴巴，肮脏的阴茎插入自己珍贵的阴道之中，而路口的人来人往还清晰可见；在前往霍格沃茨的列车上被同学拉在在走廊上强制露出，被大家仔细地观摩淫荡的小穴；在家里的每个角落都留下精液的痕迹……他甚至在今天还有幻想过，被那几个格兰芬多在教室里轮奸，被哥哥在车厢里干到地毯都完全被淫液打湿了。在他的想象中，他就是个不知廉耻过分淫乱的少年，他想要勾引那些对他独有青睐的男人，满足自己身体上的空虚，别的什么都无所谓了。

只是Newt并不堕落，他比大多数同龄人还要清醒，在他具象化的想象中始终没有出现过清晰的人物，模糊的样貌模糊的身形模糊的音色，男人们该具有的力量统统只是他性幻想中的一根自慰棒。他希望自己能够被占有，但不确定会是谁，也不想去认识谁。

他不认为自己的淫荡是人人都可以享有的。

偶尔，他在臆想时会代入Theseus意气风发的样子，这种事情在和哥哥发生性关系之前也是存在的，因此他也认为Theseus是明显和那些模糊的男人不一样的。

所以在Theseus主动提出了要来满足他的性幻想之后，Newt的身体反应才会如此强烈。

他站都站不太稳，抖抖索索地背过身，双手撑在门板上，翘起圆润的屁股，鼓缝之间的布料全被淫水所打湿了。他扭头去看Theseus，红着脸声音柔柔弱弱的，说：“就是这样。”

“嗯？”Theseus的手缓缓地从他的肩胛骨处向下游走，哥哥显然已经他的裸体烂熟于心了，隔着衣服也能准确地停在他漂亮的腰窝上，接着用力按压下去。

Newt咬咬牙掩饰住羞怯，哥哥总是在刻意诱导他做出更超过的事情，他对男人的态度又气又无奈，但又觉得十分有趣。他顺着哥哥的意思把话说下去，“就是这样，把我压在门上，从后面狠狠操进来，你的手……哈啊抓着我的头发，不许我回头。”他说着说着，身体已经无意识地扭动起来去顶弄身后的男人了。

Theseus抬手抽打他那扭出圆弧的屁股，“我们不脱衣服吗？就这样，我从裤子里露出阴茎。”

Newt听见了哥哥拉开裤链的声响，他紧紧闭上眼睛，密而长的睫毛也在抖动着。

“然后把你的裤子撕烂，也不爱抚就直接操进你的逼里？”

“是的。”Newt红着脸承认道，但他突然想起身上穿着的是妈妈给他新换的校服，又摇着脑袋回头去看Theseus，“不，我的裤子，但是妈妈……”

“嘿！别回头。”Theseus抓住他的头发不许他再动作，加重语气道，“我不是正照着你说的去做吗？”很显然，他已经投入到角色当中了。

“顺便说一下，我也希望你能换掉这条该死的性感的紧身裤，它让你看起来无时无刻都像在勾引男人做爱。”

“不！我没有唔……”Newt红着眼想解释什么就被Theseus伸进口腔里的两根手指堵住了嘴巴。

“像为我口交那样舔它们。”Theseus命令道，他扯着弟弟的左腿，让原本就岌岌可危的裤缝被彻底撕裂开来，这一动作反而使Newt柔软年轻的身体移动得更加自如。裤子炸开的位置正好是在胯部，他看见那条湿润掉的早已贴合在弟弟阴部的内裤呼吸一滞，不带犹豫地将内裤扯向一边，就着动作操了进来。

“嗯啊……”Newt的呻吟一下子变了调，先前是带着诱人的钩子，现在却是透着鲜嫩软糯的香气，是被满足了的快乐的感觉。

他松懈下来，也许真的该让妈妈再给他定制新的校服了。

Newt期待这一刻期待了整整一天，他的女性器官也湿了整整一天，从被格兰芬多的少年诱发淫性开始他就渴望有人能来满足他湿滑滚烫的洞穴。他的心里还没来得及抉择出对错，身体已经被抽插出让人面红耳赤的阵阵水声了。

Theseus的阴茎与他的阴道十分契合，男人每用力捅进来一次都能完美地抵住他最痒最爽的地方，而他的肉穴也能恰到好处地包裹住男人的阴茎，撞击、扭臀，像哥哥窥破了他的禁地也像他在痴缠哥哥的武器。

Newt喜欢这种感受，哪怕只是枯燥的躺在床上也可以达到这种快感。他幻想中的所有刺激与背德在和Theseus的性交下都变成了修饰，掌握现有享乐特权的人仍旧是Theseus.

那Newt自己就不重要吗？他想，不是的，他当然重要了，主导这一切的开始就在于他的摇头或者点头。他那么柔软可爱却依然可以和强悍的傲罗势均力敌，Veela血统似乎带给他的是一种特殊的权利和权力。

Newt的衬衫在激烈地性爱中被弄掉了扣子，四肢无力地撞在门板上，裸露的双乳因为只剩躯体的支撑而频繁地与冰凉的门板摩擦起来，又痒又痛，但Theseus的狠命压制让他无法逃脱“困境”。他边哭边反手抓住哥哥的双臂，央求着快一点或是慢一点。

快要高潮的时候，他整个人都在颤抖，声音也因为持续的呻吟而更加沙哑，眼泪随着哥哥无节制地索取而肆意流出。

Theseus察觉到了他的变化，伸手堵住他的阴茎，“再忍忍，等我一起。”

这样一弄，Newt哭得更加厉害了，他分明已经被人推上顶峰离解脱只差一步。

哥哥吻他红到滴血的耳根，“等我。”

Newt没办法只好咬着嘴唇抽噎着点点头，但他的屁股也配合着哥哥的插入扭动得更加厉害，连暴露在空气中的花蒂也被刺激到了高潮。

他们彼此的呼吸越来越快，Theseus已经不再阻止Newt回头了，少年曲着身子想要转身亲吻哥哥，四目相对，气氛比他们想象的还要甜腻，一门之隔的敲门声打断了这种情丝缠绕的怪异感觉。

“Theseus我可以进来吗？”是爸爸的声音。

Newt吓得猛转回头，浑身也都变得僵硬，这样一来，哥哥阴茎在阴道内的感觉却更加明显了——又大又烫的东西，被他的下身死死咬住。

Theseus也被吓了一跳，一方面是因为父亲在门外突然响起的动静，他不太确定父亲究竟听到了多少；另一方面却是来自Newt疯狂绞紧的肉穴。他的阴茎被湿热的肉壁紧紧包裹住，如同被无形的双手扼制住了呼吸，他伸手牢牢捂住了Newt的嘴巴，报复性的往弟弟的阴道狠命开凿。

“Theseus你在忙吗？”

他的下身依然保持着高频率地动作，嘴里却冷淡地答道，“我正在看机密文件，有什么事吗？”他特地加重语气强调了“机密”二字，引来了身下人的又一阵颤抖，随后他便感觉到一股热流拍打到茎身上，激得他想要在父亲面前大声吼叫。

他晃了晃神才意识到是Newt潮吹了，水都流到了他的大腿上。

“我很抱歉，那我就不进来打扰你了。”父亲似乎准备离开房门口了，但他没走远又停下了脚步，对Theseus语重心长地说道：“你不要忘了明天要和我去拜访副部长家公子的事情，你弟弟年龄也不小了，一般的贵族千金到这个年纪就会订婚。你得帮我参谋参谋。”

Theseus低下头看见了Newt震惊的眼神，漫不经心地答了句，“放心吧父亲。”

这就是Theseus在得意之中又感到焦虑的原因，弟弟似乎随时随刻都会被别人抢走，让他无法安心。他突然理解了Newt在晚餐时的举动，那么地直白和热情，如果他再年轻几岁，和Newt差不多的年纪他也会抱着弟弟走到人前大声宣告：这是我的男孩儿，谁也不要想把他从我身边拿走。

等父亲一走，他的愤怒和情欲交织在一起，他再也无法克制住吞噬理智的欲望，把Newt就着连接处翻了个身，抱在怀里狠狠地操起来，“好浪啊，爸爸就站在门外而你却在哥哥的怀里喷水了。”

高潮过后的Newt在他怀里一颠一颠地小声骚叫着，被快感开发的同时还有弟弟的泪腺，少年仍然在捂着眼睛抽泣。

他微微低头，吻掉弟弟脸颊上的泪痕，“爽吗？”

Newt支支吾吾地说了声爽，Theseus又快速抽插了数十下射在了弟弟的身体里。

Theseus把男孩儿紧紧搂在怀里，刻意嘲讽道：“我明天去见的人或许会成为你未来的丈夫。”

弟弟失神的脸颊突然涌起一阵羞愧，他偏过头不肯与哥哥对视。

Newt这样的反应让Theseus更加愤怒。

他在心里咒骂，该死的婊子你怎么可能和别人结婚。

你被我操烂的身体怎么可能接纳别人的精液？

他抬手故意撩拨Newt今天已经获得了四五次体外高潮的阴蒂，“还想要吗？”

敏感的身躯让Newt无法抵制诱惑，他还含着精液的花穴在哥哥手指上蹭着人却咬着下唇害羞地朝哥哥点头。

妈的。

Theseus最受不了Newt这副又纯又骚的样子，他把弟弟放在床上，焦躁地脱掉自己身上的衬衫，命令道：“把衣服脱了，露出你的逼。”

Newt听话地把自己剥得一丝不挂，抱起双腿露出漂亮迷人的性器。

Theseus一时之间有点恍惚，他们第一次做爱的时候Newt也是这样主动的。他那时候还捉摸不定弟弟的态度，便停在原地问弟弟究竟明不明白性交的含义。

大胆的少年是这样回答他的——“我明白，我比任何人都了解自己的需求Theseus, 我有欲望，这种欲望折磨得无法正常思考，但我又很害怕。”

“也许尝过以后就知道他并不好吃了。”Theseus忘不了Artemis当时的眼睛里还闪烁着纯洁的光，神情言语也还是天真可爱的，但他的动作却放浪又饥渴。

就好像他全身赤裸等待哥哥的阴茎，就和尝试新口味的蛋糕一样简单。

“Theseus我只能相信你。你现在是我最信任的人。”

Theseus从一开始就知道自己走错了方向，他目前是Newt最信任的人不代表以后也是。在弟弟性启蒙的迷茫期里，他没能很好地引导弟弟“禁欲”反而还被对方所诱惑沉沦在了这段禁忌的情事当中。刚给弟弟破处的时候，他像个气血方刚的毛头小子，只是看见弟弟在他面前走动就会想入非非，他恨不得随时随地都能把Artemis压在床上做爱。

连他自己也想不明白自己的痴迷源于何处。

虽然Newt有着女性器官，但少年并不像个女人。

弟弟没有白嫩硕大的乳房，没有丰满的肉身，在异性恋眼中本该是枯燥乏味的身躯却在每个深夜里浮现在他的脑海之中，搅得他心神不宁。

也许这是Veela的力量，Theseus曾经警告过自己要适可而止，但效果并不显著。

一年的时间，他夺走了弟弟的贞操，让弟弟青涩的身体逐渐灌溉出了鲜嫩的花朵。可他也越发忘不了Newt身上独特又迷人的气息。与其说是他调教出了现在这样如禁果般可口的Newt，不如说是Newt在利用他的本能开始自由生长。

Theseus把自己再一次挺立起来的阴茎放进了Newt的阴道之中，他们紧紧搂在一起，温柔地进行着第二次性爱。他放缓动作配合着弟弟的身体，迎来了属于他们的共同的高潮。

欢愉的快感之后Theseus的心情又有点低落，想要得到Newt并不是一件难事，但要守住Newt却不容易。

他亲吻着昏昏欲睡的Newt，警告道：“回学校以后不许自摸，也不许别人碰你，知道了吗？”

弟弟眨着眼睛一边在他嘴边胡乱亲着一边嗯嗯啊啊的应了下来。

贪婪的乌鸦偷取了满溢的泉水，反而因为没办法带走而倾倒得更多。

他的Veela才十五岁就已经让他体会到患得患失了。

TBC。

勉强点了一下题哈，《白日美人》这部电影里面就有很多女主性幻想的情节。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路人的名字乱取的 不用在意

04

贪欢过后，Theseus还是在第二天早早地起了床，毕竟他还有很多事情要忙，比如和父亲一起去“审核”Newt的未婚夫是否合格，想到这里他自己都觉得现状过于好笑了，他究竟为什么要在和亲弟弟上完床以后继续扮演一个严厉的兄长。

而另一位当事人此刻对他心中的天人交战毫不知情，对方就安稳地睡在昨天性交过后还没来得及清理的大床上。

Theseus本意是不想惊扰被折腾了一晚的Newt的，可他套上白衬衫的时候正好看见熟睡中的Newt卷着被子翻了个身，一些昨晚残留下来的余韵又在心中燃起了火光。弟弟未着片缕，半条裸露的长腿就敞在室温当中，那上面还布满了纵情过后的吻痕和指印。

Theseus整理着衬衫的双手随着视线的停滞为之一顿，等了一会儿，他有条不紊地穿戴好上衣和西裤才朝Newt走过去，仔细观察就会发现其实这位傲罗颈间的最后一颗纽扣忘记扣上了。

清晨的到来对Theseus压抑蠢蠢欲动的心思没有任何帮助，他探出指尖缓缓划过弟弟丰润的臀部，接着又往鼓缝之中深入，挑开了Newt昨晚被操到红肿但仍紧紧贴合着的阴唇。好半天他都没有再继续下一步，只是静静地观赏着这片被他占领过无数次的禁地，那里确实如Newt所说的出了些问题，在本该沉寂的时候也还是肆意地流着淫水。

他开始回想昨天以及过去每一次和Artemis做爱的场景，满足之中又带着些对下一次的期待。他根本离不开Artemis的肉体和阴道。自从和Newt发生过关系以后，他就没有再接触过别人，已经尝过最好的了他本能地对次品产生排斥。这也是Theseus的又一秘密，他正深深迷恋着Newt发育漂亮的阴部。这种迷恋让他看起来有些像麻瓜世界里那种虔诚到偏执的宗教信徒，乐意屈膝臣服在神祗之下，热衷于亲吻膜拜神圣的旨意，若是有人想要来侵犯神或是抢走属于他的位置，那他一定会施与最恶毒狠辣的咒语。

这也是他认为亲自替弟弟挑选丈夫最为可笑的地方——明明恨不得把弟弟牢锁在自己身边，却还要装作毫不在乎的样子，扮演好完美无缺的哥哥，替弟弟决定未来的婚姻和生活。

也许最后的出路还掌握在懵懂无知的Newt Scamander手上，他知道，Artemis在荷尔蒙上的早熟与真正的爱恋没有太大关系。他在等待Newt亲手为他打开伊甸园的那一天，他想，善良的Newt一定会用最好的礼物来回报这些让人沉醉的快感和高潮的。

Theseus轻轻掰开Newt的双腿，让对方早已被操软的身体大胆地为自己敞开。Newt兴许真的是累坏了，就在半梦半醒之间任由他的摆布。

他借着洞口不断涌出的淫液用手指把Newt的整个阴部都弄得湿漉漉的，却不着急插入，他还有更重要的事情要做。

Theseus早上起来滴水未进，此刻正是口干舌燥的时候，他微微偏下头，像搜寻证据一样，仔仔细细地盯着弟弟下体淌水的地方，所有的东西，肉、毛、水、褶皱全部都看得干干净净，一寸也没有放过。他舔过起皮的下唇，眼中是无法阻挡的对甘甜水源的渴望。

“唔嗯……”Newt动了动光裸的身子，少年不知道是在什么时候转醒了，他眯着眼睛扒开自己湿哒哒的女穴，梦呓一般地说：“舔舔，帮我舔舔。”

正中下怀。

Theseus咽下嘴里疯狂分泌的口水，在弟弟无意识地诱惑之下没能守住最后的理智，急躁地伸出舌头舔上了弟弟的花蒂。他反复舔吸着弟弟的外阴，让那里发出性交似的水声，让那粒敏感的小豆在他戏弄中一边颤抖一边变得更加硕大，而水源的尽头——阴道则是被他刻意忽略掉了。

Artemis花穴中的淫水因此泛滥得越发汹涌，不少水迹飞溅到了Theseus的下巴上还有来不及扣上最后一颗纽扣的脖颈上……对性欲做出回应和鼓励的骚水破坏掉了哥哥无懈可击的禁欲伪装。这一刻，Theseus Scamander也不过是个逃不开淫欲美色的无耻之徒，以信奉着月神的生殖器官为生。

“啊……Theseus你的舌头唔舔得我好爽……再舔舔里面好吗……”Newt最为饥渴的女穴得不到任何满足，让他无法彻底解脱，少年带着鼻音啜泣着用双手抓紧哥哥的脑袋往自己翕张着的穴口摩擦，“这里、这里想被舔啊。”

Theseus反手握住他的手，抬起头来，用手指揩掉沾在嘴唇四周的淫液，再将它们递到Newt嘴边。Newt紧紧闭着嘴巴，似乎很嫌弃自己分泌出来的东西。Theseus不以为然，他把湿润的手指插进少年的嘴里，“回礼。”

“恩？”脸上泛着红潮的雀斑少年向他眨了眨眼睛。

“舔干净，我就帮你舔骚逼。”

哥哥露骨的话语不由得令Newt的呼吸更急促了几分，他立即垂下眼眸，迫不及待地含住哥哥的手指，像舔舐阴茎一样为Theseus满是他淫水的手指口交。

Theseus复杂的情绪在这一刻轻松了不少，他太享受弄脏Newt的画面了。

等Newt一一吻过他的指尖，才重新埋下脑袋贴向Newt的私密之处，这一次，就连他高挺的鼻翼也嵌在潮湿的骚肉之中。他将口中再次大量堆积起来的唾液滴落在Newt与女人一样完整的阴道里，外来入侵的污水让弟弟下身开始痉挛。

Newt崩溃地哭叫着好脏好爽，Theseus只觉得自己还在晨勃中的阴茎快要炸裂了。

他想把Newt Scamander完全弄脏，遭万人唾骂和鄙夷，只能乖乖躲在他的庇佑之下。

最偏执的信徒最喜欢的事情就是让高不可攀的神摔下神坛，肮脏地堕落在自己身下。

他的舌尖肆意游走在弟弟所有发痒的地方，模仿着性爱的抽插方式在对方泥泞不堪的阴道中一进一出。湿热的舌尖虽然比不上阴茎的粗壮，但又比性器更加灵敏，得以让弟弟紧致火热的每一寸都能够得到照顾。

Newt的屁股变得更湿更热起来，他哭着顾不上身处何处大声浪叫出来，“嗯啊啊啊……要被舔坏了……好多水，不要吸……”

“哈……别、别吸……恩……”

Theseus听着弟弟淫乱的喊叫，里不断吞咽着快要从口腔溢出来的骚水，下身也想跟着舌头一块儿操进去。

弟弟抖动的臀肉反复拍打在他的脸上，他知道对方快要高潮了，于是立起身来胡乱扯开西裤，把快要爆炸的欲望插入Newt的女穴之中。

他总归是要完全占有这个荡妇的。

起床的时间延后了一个小时，但Theseus始终无法逃避今天的任务，他看着缩在床上软绵绵的一团，忍不住像昨天晚上那样嘲弄道：“我要去见你未来的丈夫了。”

“也许不是。”Newt翻了个身，懒洋洋地回答他。

Theseus也不知道自己的怒意从哪里跑了出来，他加重语气，“也许会是。”

Newt对他的情绪变化没有太大的反应，少年还是一副餍足的表情似乎在回味清晨的激烈性事。

Theseus最讨厌这样不懂事的Newt Scamander.

他讨厌这个散发着不同于同龄人的成熟气息的弟弟假装听不懂他的话语。

但他同时又很无力，得到了月神高贵迷人的肉体，怎么样才能捉住他的心。

此题无解。

-

整整一天，Theseus的情绪都不算太高昂，除去Newt早上冷淡回应的影响，还因为父亲对副部长家的少爷十分满意——古老的纯血家族，英俊高大，彬彬有礼，在魔法上具有天赋，虽然年纪小了点，但以后一定会有所作为，怎么看都是我们高攀了他们家——这是Scamander先生的原话。

Theseus并不认同父亲的观点，那个斯莱特林男孩儿甚至比Newt还要低一年级，幼稚中还带了些矜傲，他一定不能完全窥见Newt的美。他企图说服自己的父亲，“他太年轻了，爸爸你是知道的，Artemis比我们想象的都要成熟，他需要一个年长的成年巫师来照顾。明天的舞会Newt还是不要去比较好。”

Scamander低下头整理了一下刚刚被儿子弄皱的大衣外套，“这只是个舞会而已Theseus, 你的弟弟不是养在家里的贵族小姐，他仍然是个男孩儿。他十五岁了，有自己的判断能力，更何况他也需要结交一些有用的朋友。”

Theseus还想说些什么来反驳自己的父亲却被对方打断了，“Theseus我知道你为什么讨厌那个年轻人。”

“Patrick很像十几岁的你。”那个纯血贵族的名字。

“如果可以的话，我想他以后也会像你这样保护你亲爱的弟弟。”

像我吗？

也会像我一样在床上“保护”Newt吗？

Theseus很想大笑出声，他怎么可能看着Newt被别人所占有。

他在等待一个绝佳的时机，反抗父母，把Artemis关进他建造的笼子里。而现在，他只有把全部希望寄托到对这些事情毫无兴趣的Newt身上了。

-

Newt起先确实是对参加舞会这件事是反对态度的，可是在听说Patrick和少年期的Theseus十分相似的时候他又改变了主意。哥哥与他相差八岁，那些他脑海里Theseus学生时代意气风发的样子已经开始模糊了。

但他态度的转变却令Theseus感到不悦，从今晚哥哥不理会他并且拒绝和他睡在一个房间就能看出来了。Newt不明白Theseus在意的东西是什么，他虽然在近段时间里沉迷于肉体交缠的游戏，可实际上他在感情上的理解还有些迟钝。

在Newt的世界里性和爱是分开的，他在急需男人的滋润的时候不代表他在渴望爱情。在哥哥离开的时间里，他陪妈妈照顾了一天的鹰头马身有翼兽，他很开心也很轻松，他并不是离不开做爱的性瘾患者。

他可以过好没有性爱的日子。

只是哥哥的疏离让他心慌意乱，Newt暗自生着自己的气，他明明可以趁这个时候逃掉然后再变回以前那个不会被情欲所困扰的Scamander，也明明能够轻易地结束掉这一切的……可他还是深夜里偷偷溜进了哥哥房间，他搂住哥哥温热的后背，落下一个又一个的吻，“我知道你没睡着。”

我只是想看看在斯莱特林学习的Theseus会是什么样的。

这句话Newt还是没能说出口，他觉得太过难以启齿了，他和哥哥之间应该或者说最好只是互相慰藉的关系。

他乐意接受Theseus的调教，他信赖哥哥，觉得对方可以保护他爱护他。

但，还需要付出更多的东西吗？

十五岁的Newt还没来得及思考那么多。

他和Theseus身边萦绕的低气压一直持续到舞会开始之前，Theseus整理好他特意穿戴上的正装，轻声安慰道：“如果太紧张的话，只要跟着我就好了。”

Newt愣了愣，心底闪过一丝莫名的雀跃，随即消失得无影无踪，连他自己都察觉不出端倪。但他语气变得轻快，他说：“好啊，我就跟着你。”

不过他显然没有料到Theseus比想象中的还要更受欢迎。聚在哥哥身边前来问候聊天的人变得越来越多，木讷的Newt被硬生生地挤出了哥哥所保护的范围。

就在他犹豫该不该再冲进去找Theseus的时候，有人走到了他的身边，“你就是那个Veela?”

Newt抬头就看见一个英俊的红发少年举着酒杯靠近了他，即使动作老练但对方眉眼之间还是透着少年气息，他脑袋里蹦出了昨天下午才得知的一个名字，“Patrick?”

少年点点头，朝他碰了碰杯。

对方从下至上打量他全身的眼神让Newt不是很自在，但他心里涌起更多的是说不上来的失落感，这个人不像Theseus, 一点也不像，还不如自己在赫奇帕奇宿舍里的室友。

Patrick眼里的那些渴望让他想起来了那些格兰芬多魁地奇队的少年，难怪他之前没有在意过这个同学。只是眼前的斯莱特林比那些男孩儿们更高傲矜持一些，这个人绝不会把心里的龌龊表现出来。但在Newt这里，他们都没什么区别。

天性本就内敛的Newt在失望情绪的影响下更加不知道该如何与陌生人交际，他在父亲的要求下努力挺直自己微微蜷缩的后背，尽量保持着抬头的动作投入到和Patrick的对话当中。

“你看起来很紧张？”

Newt抖着手握住手中的高脚杯只盼望Theseus能从众星捧月中坠入凡尘，少年的话让他有些不好意思，他红着脸把抬了好久的头埋了下去，“我、我想回家了。”

“真可爱。”Patrick轻轻摸了下他努力藏在衣领里的脸颊。

Newt惊讶地睁大双眼，实际上他没有和Theseus以外的男人有过较亲密的接触，少年抚摸他脸庞的温度还停留在原处，非常烫手却并不讨厌。这是一个男孩儿的触碰，与哥哥给予的截然不同。

Newt张了张嘴，尴尬地说了声谢谢。

Patrick挑起嘴角，碰了碰他的腰，“害怕的话去找你哥哥，Theseus先生正往这边看呢。”

“我们回学校见。”

他不记得自己还和这个斯莱特林少年说了些什么，只是急急忙忙放下了手中的杯子朝男人走去。

Theseus他们在二楼走廊的栏杆边上聊着天，那地方然以男人为中心围着很多人。但显然Theseus已经给身边的人打过招呼了，等Newt走过去的时候成年巫师们给他让出了一个宽敞的通道。

但他一走到哥哥身旁，周围人又簇拥了回来。他被挤到离哥哥最近的位置上，近到能闻到对方身上淡淡的男士香水和烟草香。他忍不住小心观察着和众人谈笑风生的哥哥，Theseus这个人无论在什么时候似乎都是游刃有余的，迷人至极，他知道现场有不少女士都对哥哥做出了暗示。他心里酸酸涨涨的，这感觉很奇怪也很陌生。

Newt尽量让自己的观察不会被常人所发现，可Theseus还是迅速捕捉到他的目光，哥哥对他笑了笑，然后露出洁白的牙齿舔掉了滑落在嘴边的红酒。

灵敏的舌头。

就像昨天早上舔过他的花蒂一样。

该死的性感。

Newt赶忙低下头，脸像被火烧了一样。他考虑半天，还是决定先从哥哥身边逃走最好，可惜刚一动作就被对方用力按住了肩膀。身为傲罗的Theseus实在是太过敏锐了，怎么可能就这样放他离开。他深吸口气努力抑制住自己的羞怯，抬起头来装作若无其事的样子扯了扯领带，又慌乱地把左手支在栏杆上。

Theseus他们聊着自己并不感兴趣的话题，他的脑子里还在想刚才被斯莱特林摸脸的时候有没有被哥哥看到……一个温热的触感拉回了他的思绪，Theseus的手指落在了他的手背上方，在打着愉悦的节拍。

他倍感意外地抬头望着这样大胆的Theseus，但男人似乎并不在意自己的动作，就好像撩拨Newt的那双手不是属于他的，他仍旧自在地应对着身边人的打扰。只有Newt知道，哥哥这双抚摸过他全身无数次的大手还搭在他的肌肤之上慢慢游动着。

Newt不由地心跳加速，无论是这双手还是对方有意无意的引诱，他都喜欢的要命。性爱当中，Theseus喜欢站在高处冷冰冰地看他示弱求饶然后再狠狠操进他的身体，因此公众场合的主动撩拨的情况是少之又少。这样的机会太难得了，本该是害怕的，可Newt已经开始有所期待了。

少年的呼吸渐渐急促起来，他想做爱了，他相信哥哥也是这样，他们甚至都不需要开口说话。他也试着用手指轻轻勾住了Theseus的食指，动作很轻但足以引起对方的注意，很自然地，就如同什么都没有发生一样。

接收到他的回应，Theseus的神色才有了一些变化，男人意味深长地看了他一眼。哥哥抓住他的手，一根手指一根手指地细细揉捏，每一个指节都不肯放过，仿佛是在对角巷的魔杖商店里挑选着琳琅满目的魔杖一样，要把它们全部放在手里用心感受才算是尝试过。

Newt顺从着、配合着、但他紧张到手心出汗，湿乎乎的掌心都快从对方的大手里滑落下来。刺激、害怕、兴奋……各种扭曲的情绪都充斥在他的身体里，让他想要淫荡的扭动和疯狂的大叫。

他知道，如果他的手指真的变成了一根根的魔杖，那它们一定都会选择Theseus Scamander的。

男人用指尖温柔地掐住他的拇指，不痛，但身体泛起阵阵痒意。一股热流从下身涌出打在了内裤上，Newt无奈地闭上双眼，他下面完全湿透了。

就这样僵持在原地好一会儿，趁人群渐渐散去，Newt凑到Theseus耳边轻声说：“操我。”

-

Theseus没有开口理会弟弟，待在他周旋好最后一群人之后，便猛地抓着弟弟的手离开了宴会大厅。离开的途中，他时不时地回头看着自己面露春色的弟弟，心里又恨又爽。

他粗鲁地把弟弟压在花园的角落里，扒下对方的裤子，直接干了进去。

因为弟弟湿得太厉害，所以没有前戏的抽插也是十分轻松。

Newt咬着唇配合他的动作撅起了肥嫩的屁股，一瞬间他什么也不想问了。

什么爱不爱的都是假象。

妈的，先操爽了再说。

TBC。


	5. Chapter 5

05

Newt度过了一个格外愉快的假日，白天他会跟着母亲一起喂养神奇动物，到了晚上又会和Theseus一同探究彼此的身体。他们几乎每天都在做爱，自从那晚宴会上他们偷偷跑到花园里做爱后火热疯狂的媾和场所已经不局限于Theseus的卧室了。

在首次尝试公共场合的暴露性交中，Theseus的动作比以往的任何一次都要粗暴，他们来不及爱抚彼此，阴茎j就直接插入大操大干起来。男人紧紧捂住Newt想要大声浪叫的嘴巴，钳住他胡乱扭动的腰身，用炙热的阴茎狠狠地把他钉在别墅拐角处的墙上。虽然事后Newt的乳头和阴唇都被磨到红肿，但他们都在其中体会到了更加强烈刺激的快感，甚至连Newt干净粉嫩的阴茎在这过程中在没有道具的帮助下直接射了出来。

稀薄的精液弄脏了主人家整洁豪华的庄园，哪怕后来他们用了“清理一新”，那淫靡肮脏的画面还是会不自觉地浮现在Newt的脑海中。

他从来没有想到这近乎等同于偷情的快感会如黑夜汪洋中的灯塔一般，为他们探索另一座快乐岛屿指引方向。而这种提醒仿佛敲醒了哥哥沉睡已久的恶劣心性，Theseus的行为不再绅士，他开始与Newt尝试在床以外的地方发生关系。

花园、书房、客厅、餐桌上，只要是父母不在的时候家中的角角落落都有可能留下他们彼此的汗液和高潮。

Newt在这当中体会到了梦想成真的浅显喜悦，并乐此不疲。 

少年记得最紧张的一次是在某天早晨，父母坐在餐桌上看着各个报社的巫师日报，而他借着去厨房热牛奶的机会为正要出门上班的Theseus口交。

哥哥一开始还表现得有些抗拒，推拒减少了他们短暂的欢爱时光，Newt只能跪在地上下贱地用小嘴嗦紧哥哥的性器，让男人变成被性欲掌控的猛兽，至于他自己的需求一时间无暇顾及。到了后来，Theseus觉得舒服了，还主动按住他的脑袋把自己的阴茎往他嘴里干。

结束的时候，哥哥的精液射在了他的嘴里、脸上。Newt跪在地上的双腿软软地塌了下来，他敞开自己沾了些水渍的下身忍不住拉着哥哥的手往自己肿胀的阴茎和湿润的阴部来回抚摸。Theseus富有技巧性地揉搓着他的下体，在层层衣裤的阻扰下都能弄得他狂喷汁水、舒爽不已。而一墙之隔就是生养他们的父母，只要Scamander先生稍微站起来往厨房里看看就能窥见他的儿子们兄弟相奸的场面。他一直担心找不到合适丈夫的小儿子，其实早已经被那个令他骄傲的大儿子操得烂熟。

Newt和Theseus都不敢开口说话，淫靡的水声中夹杂着他们苦苦压抑的呼吸声，毕竟除了说一些下流色情的话语在这个时候其他的谈话都会显得太过煞风景，而那些最想说的调情内容是现在最不能说的。

这种克制和警惕，往往会催生另一种甜美的高潮。

Newt射精的同时还潮吹了一次，他内裤湿哒哒的承载着骚甜的汁液。他在恍惚中听见Theseus暗骂了几句脏话后开始帮他整理好衣服，接着就先一步离开了厨房、离开了家。

Newt强撑着高潮过后酸软的身体回到餐桌上，细心的母亲问他嘴巴怎么肿了。

他摸摸自己还有些发烫的嘴唇，回味着Theseus射在自己口腔中的感觉，他下意识地舔了舔嘴角，红着脸说：“牛奶太烫了。”

那段日子他们每天都像刚开荤的青涩少年不知疲倦地性交拥抱，等到Theseus告诉他第二天就该回霍格沃茨的时候Newt还没缓过神来。怎么就要离开了，他甚至忘了在霍格沃茨自由自在的日子，心中还突然有了种古怪的情绪，是捉摸不透的，怅然若失的。现在也是如此，在结束了深夜里的又一场令双方满意的性事后，Newt还是无法入眠。

这是他从未有过的体验，他很难过，在欢爱之后心里是满满的空虚无奈。他在黑夜中睁开双眼，模模糊糊地能看清哥哥在自己身前的轮廓，嗅着Theseus身上淡淡的清香，更主动地缩进对方怀里。

他好像一点也不想和Theseus分开，他甚至觉得这次分开以后会彻底改变他们之间的关系。

然而事实上是，连他自己也不知道和Theseus到目前为止究竟是属于哪种关系。

他是有些害怕Theseus的，尤其是在还要小一些的年纪，Theseus的存在就是他的噩梦。严厉出色的哥哥总是出现在父母、朋友的口中，大家都对他无法向Theseus那样优秀而感到失望。耀眼的哥哥遮挡住了他的光芒，他只能低下脑袋安静地缩在角落里。当然，他那个时候并不知道Veela血统将会带给他往后一生都无法掩盖的存在。

所以，起初他是没有打算把自己的好奇与渴望分享给男人的。

Newt大概是在前年也就是十三岁的时候第一次看到了麻瓜的色情小说——有一个赫奇帕奇把那本封皮纯白故事书放在了休息室里，人人都可以进行阅读。他从带着坏笑的学长手里接过那本书时，只以为是本普通的麻瓜小说，但刚看完第一章他的心脏就已经砰砰地猛烈撞击起来，过去没有任何反应的下身现在莫名地出现了难以捕捉源头的瘙痒。

学长轻轻揉着他单薄的肩头，问道：“好看吗？你喜欢吗？”

或许是因为看了小说的缘故，Newt总觉得搭在自己肩上的这只手像在他身上刻意地游走，他红着脸把头埋进书里，“我、抱歉，我不明白书里的意思。”

学长叹了口气，从他手里把书抽走，失望地说：“我们的Veela还是个小宝贝啊，等你长大就会明白了。”

Newt怔怔地看着头也不回离开的学长，不明白对方想要向他传达什么信息。但他没有想到的是，所谓的长大其实就是一夜之间的事。 也许是白天被露骨的小说吓了一跳那天夜里Newt做了一个非常古怪的梦——有一个男人在他耳边发出温热的吐息，明明只是耳朵被碰了却连着全身上下都热得要命，肌肤的每一寸都是滚烫疼痛的，但很快就有无数双大手扯开了他的睡袍，每一双手都带着冰凉的冷意恰到好处地中和了他体内的火热。那些帮了他大忙的手掌却一刻也不安分，它们拼命在他身上游走揉捏，就像白天时候学长做得那样，让他未曾触碰过的下体又出现了痒意。

这种舒适与煎熬没能让Newt撑过整夜，他从梦中猛地惊醒，下意识地伸手往自己睡裤中摸了摸，里面是一片湿润。他愣了愣，紧接着爬起来连鞋都顾不得穿就冲进了浴室。

当他脱下睡裤时，捂着嘴巴哭了起来，布料上那些红的白的腥臊液体印证了他的猜想。

Newt在一个静谧平和的夜里悄然长大了，他像一朵美艳娇贵的花，懵懂却努力地汲取着养分，不知不觉间已有了迷人的模样。

经历过初潮和遗精以后，Newt原本对性一窍不通的身体仿佛推开了情欲的阀门。他稚嫩青涩的躯壳慢慢变得敏感，阴茎和花穴都禁不住轻微地摩擦，它们脆弱得要命，稍稍一摸一捧就会肿起来湿起来。最主要的是它们都太痒了，像有万只毒虫在爬在啃咬，痒到Newt会在不知情的状况下发出难耐地哼叫，痒到那些提起来会脸红的地方总是堆满了水，痒到他紧紧攥住床单的双手会彻底松开又彻底抓紧自己的下体。

阴茎或者花穴，肿胀的或者滴水的，每一样他都不愿意舍弃。

渐渐地，他也在这种夹杂着羞耻和自责的抚慰中寻到了快感和技巧，他时常在深夜里一只手来回撸动着还在成长的性器，另一只手揉搓躲在阴唇深处的小豆。攀向极乐的时候，阴茎会缩小变软，阴蒂反而会变大红肿。

Newt总会沉浸在自己的世界里，他花了大量的时间来探索自己的肉体，如同研究神奇动物一般。他发现，每当做噩梦（后来他知道这些都是春梦）或者是经期之前，他都会异常地渴望他人的抚摸和玩弄。 之后他又偷偷看过那本放在大厅书架上的情色小说，里面记载了大量麻瓜男女疯狂交媾的场景，男人们会把阴茎插进女人们的阴道里，他也学着小说里的描述把手指插进从未开发过的穴道中，但那滋味并不好受，他背脊处冒出的冷汗浇灭了全部欲望。接着他又尝试了好几种方法，短短一段时间，他对自己的痒和骚已经掌握了解决办法。

他知道，轻轻蹭过弹性十足的沙发时，最容易刺激躲在深处的花蒂探出头来；还知道跪坐在床上他纤细漂亮的脚腕脚跟就会直直地撞进阴阜里，但这种做法不能让他安抚勃起的阴茎……他最喜欢的方式就是用双腿夹紧被子来回扭腰摆臀，这样不管是花穴还是阴茎都会被柔软但精准的力道抚慰到。

在他的性欲游戏里只有他一个人就完全足够了，Theseus才是无意间闯入的那一个。在让哥哥帮自己修剪头发的那天夜里，Newt突然有了“想和这个可靠的性感的男人做爱”的念头。

他明白这是个疯狂的想法，却让他怎么样都没办法舍弃。

和Theseus做爱的好处很多，最主要的是他信赖这个男人，他心里清楚Theseus是可以永远保护着他的，只要他自己不拒绝的话。

没有了心理上的负担，勾引Theseus的事情就变得顺理成章起来，当他躺在哥哥的床上掰开双腿露出两具完整的性器官时，既羞耻又兴奋。这样的视奸让他对性爱的向往更加强烈。

Theseus会成为拥有他的第一个男人，在这件事上，Newt心中丝毫没有抵触。

他羞涩地捧着自己的脚，叫男人来抚摸自己显露出来的湿润的性器。

“这是什么？怎么摸你才会爽？”Theseus的手捻过他的花蒂，又移向了别的地方。

Newt红着脸有些难以启齿，他知道Theseus什么都懂的，哥哥只是在故作无知。

“Theseus啊……尽管揉我，摸我，我都很舒服。”

Theseus照做了，那从来没有被别人碰过观赏过的秘密花园，终于有机会在人前展现自己的魅力了。Newt因为男人的抚摸爽得浑身颤抖，不同于自慰的快感，来源于他人的爱抚是难以判断轻重、难以辨别方向的，而就是这种迷失感增加了做爱的趣味。

但哥哥熟练的动作还是让他有些吃味，比他年长八岁的男生必然是什么都经历过了的，Newt忍不住认真地想了想，究竟怎么样做才能成为对方心里最特别的那一位。

终于，他想到了——Newt的阴部在哥哥手里已经高潮了两次，他完全忍受不住熄灭一次后愈演愈烈的欲火，抬着光裸的双腿缠上哥哥的胯部，“干我Theseus, 干进来，让我完全属于你。”——最特别的地方，就是他可以毫无保留地献出自己。

Theseus停止了手里的动作，用那双令他高潮迭起的手捧住他的脸颊，挂着浅笑的嘴唇吻他红得滴血的唇瓣，“你明白什么是做爱吗？”

Newt明白，他很清楚自己想要什么，就好比那一刻他就是迫不及待地想和Theseus建立起全新的连结。他不断用言语诱惑Theseus操他干他，让男人帮他撕掉纯洁的标签，“我不想做处女了。”说这句话的时候，他全身每一层肌肤都染上了红，他从不认为自己是个女人，这样称呼自己会让他产生一种扭曲的快意，想象着Theseus也感受到了。

可是等Theseus粗大的阴茎捅开他的阴道时，他饥渴的穴道终于收到了男人对淫乱的惩治。他从来没有这样痛苦过，下体仿佛撕裂了一般，哥哥性器抽动间还能看见上面沾染的血迹。

“忍一忍，会比你自慰舒服的。”

Newt感觉像被人推入了冰湖之中，冻到刺痛以后，又被人猛地拽起放起了家中柔软的被窝里，煎熬和享受就在一瞬之间。好在Theseus的神情和动作温柔极了，Newt看得痴住了，他半天感知不到自己的身体，快乐痛苦好似都与他无关，灵魂抽离出淫荡的外壳，他像旁观者一样，观察着男人的举动。 哥哥轻柔地在他体内抽插着，亲吻他被汗水浸湿的鬓角，时不时地询问他难受吗舒服吗。

啊，这就是性爱。Newt心想。

人生中最美妙的初体验让他曾经的幻想都有了具体形象。

这样反复回想以后，Newt越发不能入睡了，他舍不得Theseus，他意识到了，从男人告知他需要离开的那一刻起，这种负面情绪就充斥了全身。

“Artemis怎么了？”Theseus不知什么时候被他的动静吵醒了，男人意外地看着他泛红的眼眶，“哭了？”

“……”Newt觉得有些丢人，把头紧紧埋在哥哥怀里，从前不是没有和Theseus分开过，但这一次他心里慌得厉害，他有种不好的预感。“我可以不回学校吗？”

“这是一个赫奇帕奇该说的话吗？”Theseus的语气强硬了不少，“只是半个月而已，难道你现在已经不能忍受没有性爱的日子了？但我是不会帮你解开咒语的，你对‘做爱’这件事太投入了，你不该那么关注它。”

“不！我不是……对不起……”Newt想要解释却找不到合适的方法，Theseus显然是误会了他，以为他的沉浸在荒淫的日子里抽不出身，但他心里只是很害怕。

他害怕学校里的那些人——大胆意淫他的格兰芬多；想要成为他丈夫的斯莱特林；还有他的室友，一个与Theseus极其相像的人。

Newt咬咬牙忍住眼泪，泪水堆积在他眼眶让他看起来可怜极了，“Theseus你会想我吗？”

“……”Theseus绷着脸盯着他。

他又可怜兮兮地问了一遍，“会想我吗？”

哥哥愣了好久，才卸下劲儿来把他用力搂进怀里，“你赢了。”

“我会想你的Artemis, 但你必须去上学，也必须听我的话不能自慰。”

“我会想你的。”Theseus又重申了一遍自己的态度。

Newt无声地叹了口气，他会保护好自己的。

TBC。


End file.
